


A Random Act of Holiday

by gusty



Category: Black Jack - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusty/pseuds/gusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in New York City around Christmas, Black Jack runs into a not-so-welcome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Act of Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



Being in New York City a week before Christmas was kind of like being near an ant hill where someone had just dropped half a candy bar. Pushing and shoving was the order of the day, and unlike back home nobody thought twice about doing it to the strange scarred man in the long black cape. On one hand it was a relief not to be stopped and gawked at by passerby, but in another he missed the way his looks could clear a path for him. He was in New York because a rather prominent politician was offering him quite a handsome sum (even by Black Jack's standards) to cure his ailing daughter, and had insisted it couldn't possibly wait until after the holiday rush. Not that Black Jack had minded. After all, it wasn't as if the holiday meant all that much to him, especially in comparison to the folks in this country. Granted, Pinoko wouldn't have been too happy about it, insisting that Christmas was a day a husband should spend with his wife. He paused by the huge window of a toy store where a rather impressive holiday display had been set up, momentarily distracted as he thought of his assistant. Maybe he could--

He didn't see the woman laden with packages heading right for him until they'd collided. The swarming crowds didn't even pause, they just flowed around the scattered boxes and in some cases just stepped right on them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the surgeon said with all his usual charm.

The person he'd crashed into was a little old woman, her body trembling in fright at the sight of the man.

"I-I'm so sorry! Really I am! Please, don't be mad!"

A feeling of slight remorse washed over the doctor and he knelt down to start gathering up the dropped packages, searching for something to say that would allow him to keep his dignity and yet put the old lady at ease.

"It's dangerous not to pay attention around here," he warned, "You could get stampeded. Here, try and be more careful."

"Oh! T-Thank you very much! Happy holidays to you, kind sir!" she stammered gratefully before toddling away with her load.

After seeing that she made it down the block without incident, Black Jack sighed and decided there wouldn't be much harm in ducking into the toy store for just a minute or two. After all, Pinoko had been a big help to him during the last few busy months, and he had promised to bring her back a souvenir from New York. Unfortunately, the inside was just as bad as the outside, complete with Black Jack finding himself shoved against a shelf full of dolls.

"Now just a-- YOU!"

Of all the toy stores in all the world, Dr. Kiriko had to be in the same one as Black Jack.

"Ah, Black Jack," Kiriko said with a smug smirk, "I never thought I'd run into you in a place like this. If you're looking for the doll hospital, that's on the other side of town you know."

Adjusting his tie Black Jack responded coldly, "Why I'm here is none of your business, Kiriko. What about you? I suppose not even the holiday season means time off from your murderous ways."

As usual, Kiriko remained unphased. It irritated Black Jack more than almost anything else the other man did. He just laughed and continued grinning like a fox in a hen house.

"Just as entertaining as usual, doctor! As a matter of fact I am in the city on business. Death doesn't take a vacation, after all. No harm in sightseeing while I'm out and about though. This is the largest toy store in the city, you know. They have something for everyone."

Simply being in the other's prescence was making Black Jack angrier by the moment. He hated the way every word from Kiriko's lips sounded as if it were a chunk of arsenic dipped in chocolate. You knew the inside was full of much more dangerous things than the sweet outer coating implied.

"I haven't got time for your games, I've got my own business to attend to," Black Jack retorted, "So if you'll excuse me--"

"You were looking for something for little Pinoko, am I correct?"  
"As I said, it's none of your--"  
"I think she'll be quite fond of this. It's very popular with young girls this year."

He didn't have much time to think before a box was thrust into his hands. Looking over it in bewilderment he found it was a complete child's tea set, and apparently made of real china. Certainly not an inexpensive piece by any means. Seconds later his eyes were drawn to the neon orange sticker on one corner of the box that announced that the item had already been paid for and was okay to leave the store.

"How did you--"

Looking up, however, he found that Kiriko had vanished into the crowd. His brow furrowed and his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Damn you, Kiriko..." he muttered beneath his breath, pushing through the crowds to the exit.

He told himself it was all a plot to make him suffer by carrying a heavy tea set through the packed New York City streets. There was no way such a cold-blooded killer would possibly have committed a random act of kindness just because of some silly holiday.

Bastard.

The End


End file.
